Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-4127080-20150925234414
My top OTPs. It has change. 1. Freffy 2. Camaya 3. Corpanga 4. Prandy 5. Scallison 6. Hardlet 7. Zade 8. Chral 9. Ivan and Julia 10. Denda 11. Haleb 12. Peddie 13. Naomily 14. Serena and Darien 15. Yui and Hinata 16. Inuyasha and Kagome 17. Janet and Steve 18. Carol and Marcos 19. Spoby 20. Eren and Mikasa Freffy top Camaya and now pefer them by a hair just because I rewatch a few episodes of SKins which made them love them even more and plus Zaya became a canon. I still love Camaya with all my heart and soul and I still consider myself Camay trash. Freffy and Camaya will be tied again if Zaya breaks up and never gets back together but I don't have high hopes for that so fuck you writers forbreaking my camaya heart once. If you are reading this I have a perfect p[lot for Zaya in the next class. They go dancing on Cam's grave and dig him up and use his coffin as a lunch table and fuck on Cam's bed. One good thing that I got from Zaya becoming a canon is that no pairing can cause me more pain than Camaya did because once one of the half of your Ulitmate OTP dies and the other half ends up dating the guy who is not only his worse enemy but the guy who push him towards his death, it doesn't get any worse than that. At this point if Spoby and Haleb don't become the endgame I will be upset but not angry because I will remember Zaya and think that things could have been way worse. That Toby and Caleb could have died and Spencer and Hanna could be dating their worse enemy. I don't thing Marlene could be that heartless. It's funny how things change because in 14A I was reconsidering on Camaya being my ulitmate OTP because I love how Maya was there for Miles and I thought Maya was about to tell him about Cam, If Maya told Miles about Cam then Camaya would have top freffy. Dylan and Brenda downgrade a bit more than Camaya. They were my number 4 but I got into Charmed and at first Dylan/Brenda and Prue/Andy were tied but after a lot of thinking I decide that I love Prandy more than Denda because I can't get over that Prue and Andy were childhood friends and high school sweethearts. Also the number one reason my Prandy is an OTP is becuase Andy died for Prue and her sisters. A demon was about to attack Prue and her sisters and he tried to stop the demon himself even if he knew that he would fail because Prue told him that he was going to die because Phoebe had a verison of his death. In the afterlife when Prue said that he has another chance of life because of the time spell they were in but Andy told her that she sould just break the spelll and let him die because next time it could have been Prue and her sisters who die next. I also got into Teen Wolf and feel in love with scallison. I also rewatch a few episodes of Skins and I ended up loving Chral and Hardlet more than I did a few years ago. Also thanks to Dani, she gave me so many Zade feels which earn Zade many points. They will number 14 OTP. I saw a few rpisodes of El Internado and got me to love Ivan and Julia. They my number one spanish OTP. Plus like Camaya, I can't get over the fact Dylan dated Kelly aka Brenda's best friend. I love Dylan to death but what he and Kelly did was fuck up and Brenda isn't a saint either since her situation with Roger. Maybe someday Freffy and Camaya will be tied again and Denda will upgrade more if I ever rewatch BH 90210